


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by scrappylittlegleek



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Lex Luthor - Freeform, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappylittlegleek/pseuds/scrappylittlegleek
Summary: Lena has a bad dream, Kara is there to comfort her.Based on the prompt "shh, it was just a dream"





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

“Help, please help.”

It was a small whimper, barely audible to the human ear. At first, she couldn’t be sure if the sound was real or if she’d just imagined it. But the even just the idea of Lena being in distress woke Kara up right away. 

She let out a yawn, attempted to rub the sleep away from her eyes, and slowly rolled over so she was on her stomach. She tried to shake away her weariness, but it worked to no avail. Not until she saw Lena, that is. When she saw her, all the exhaustion she had felt just a second ago vanished into thin air. It was pulled away from her so that all she could feel was the overwhelming need to do something and help her girlfriend, who seemed to be in a world of pain. 

Lena lay on her back, stiff as a board with her eyes pinched shut. Beads of sweat formed a line on the pale skin of her forehead. There were tear stains all over her face and her cheeks were flushed bright red. She gripped the comforter so tightly that her knuckles turned white. 

“Lena, it’s okay, I’m here,” Kara said softly; gently shaking her shoulder. But Lena only seemed to get tenser at the contact.

The corners of her lips pulled downwards into a frown as fresh tears began to run down her cheeks. It was as if she couldn’t hear Kara’s voice at all. Lena just squeezed the comforter even tighter; her fists began to tremble from the tension. 

“Lena, wake up,” Kara said and calmly shook her once more. “I’m right here, you’re okay.” 

Lena opened her mouth and gasped for air. It almost looked like she was trying to say something, but the words she needed kept slipping away. She just wanted Kara to see how trapped she was. She needed  _ her _ Kara to see what was happening. She needed her to reach out a hand and pull her away from the darkness and dangers of her own mind. But no matter how hard she tried, no matter what she did, no one could hear her scream. No one could see her crying. It was like she was stranded on an island all by herself, abandoned and left to her own devices with nothing but her thoughts. She was completely lost and she hadn’t even left her bedroom. 

She tried to speak again, but all that came out was a strained sob. Kara felt her heart break inside her chest at the sound of Lena’s struggle as Lena turned her head as if to look at Kara without opening her eyes. 

“Hey, it’s alright, I got you,” Kara whispered. “You can wake up, you’re safe.” 

Lena opened her mouth again, trying to reach the air that was right in front of her but seemed to be miles away. 

She could feel hands around her throat, yanking her away from reality and pushing her underwater. She was drowning, and every time she tried to reach the surface, she was pushed deeper and deeper until reality seemed like a distant memory.

But to Kara, all it was was a nightmare. She couldn’t see Lena’s struggle. Kara would never know how much it hurt. It didn’t matter how much she tried, Lena would always be alone. Still, though, she tried to help, even if she didn’t know what it was she was helping. She stroked Lena’s hair, brushing it off of her face with the pad of her thumb. She continued to speak to her in hopes that Lena would hear her voice and know she was real and she would never hurt her. She wanted to try and shake her awake once more, but Kara knew that even though she was sensitive, it would probably only freak Lena out even more. 

Eventually, Lena’s eyes shot open. The sudden movement made Kara’s heart skip a beat while she simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief. 

Lena frantically looked around the room as she tried to figure out where she was. She breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling with an urgency Kara had never seen before.  

“Kara?” She managed to force out, her voice broken and raspy.

Kara nodded and gave a reassuring smile. “Yeah, I’m right here.” 

Lena thought the sound of Kara’s voice would’ve brought on some sort of comfort or security, but instead, it overwhelmed her with violently intrusive thoughts once more. 

She’d ruined the night by waking Kara up. She was sure to have angered her now. It was so typical of her. Every time she had a good day she had to go and fuck it up by getting upset. And now she was crying over a nightmare like a baby. But why should she be so surprised? It was just like her to do something like this. 

Lena bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to force back the tears that had already begun to spill over. She swallowed the cry that was rising to the top of her throat covered her mouth with her hand so she could be as quiet as possible. 

“I’m sorry,” she cried. 

Kara shook her head apologetically. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” 

She lowered herself so she was lying next to Lena once more and reached out her arm to hug her. But she stopped herself when she saw the fear in Lena’s eyes.

“Is it okay if I touch you?” Kara asked. 

Lena hesitated, but after some thought, she nodded. She knew she didn’t deserve this. She didn’t deserve the comfort Kara offered or the security that came with having Kara by her side. She was always there for her, she was Lena’s knight in shining armor. Kara had literally flown her away from harm in a cape and super suit many times. She was a hero for God’s sake, she was perfect. She shouldn’t be forced to help Lena muddle through her miles of bad days. 

But though she knew Kara deserved so much better, Lena couldn’t help herself from indulging in the support Kara offered. After all, Kara was perfect and Lena was weak. Kara would realize it soon enough. 

“Kara, I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay, you’re not doing anything wrong,” Kara said as she pulled Lena close into a tight hug until Lena was practically lying on top of her. She rubbed circles on Lena’s back and kissed her forehead. 

“Shh, it was just a dream,” she said softly as Lena cried against her.

Lena nodded against Kara’s chest as if to say  _ I know. _ She held onto the fabric of Kara’s pajama shirt between her fingers, scared that if she let go, Kara would disappear in front of her. 

“Please don’t go,” Lena cried quietly. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kara reassured her. 

Slowly, she sat up and helped Lena up too. Lena lay her head back on Kara’s chest and reached for Kara’s hand to hold. She held it as tightly as she could and for once Kara was grateful that she couldn’t feel the pain a human would’ve been sure to feel from Lena’s grip. 

“It was so bad,” Lena said, burying herself further into Kara. “I… you-- all of it was just… it was just awful.” 

Kara nodded understandingly. “Do you want to talk about it?” She offered. 

Lena shook her head. She couldn’t bring herself to say it out loud. Living it once was bad enough, she wasn’t sure if she could bear going through it again. However, the images began to seep through the closed boxes and begin to torment her once more. The scene pulled her heartstrings and pounded against her eardrums, making the sound of the bedrooms air conditioner painfully loud. 

“I saw Lex,” Lena blurted out before she could stop herself. “I was back home and he… I could see myself… my younger self, a few years after I moved in.” 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “It was nighttime and it was storming out. And I got scared and I-- so I went to his room. And I-- I followed my younger self as I-- she went to him. And I tried to tell her not to but she couldn’t-- she couldn’t hear me. She couldn’t hear anything I was saying.” 

Lena bit her lip and wiped the tears before they could spill. Kara could feel her shaking against her. 

“Lena, you don’t have to tell me,” she said softly. 

“I went into Lex’s room,” Lena continued, completely ignoring Kara’s words. “I tried to tell myself not to but…” her voice trailed off and she hid her face in Kara’s chest. 

“I watched him yell at my eight-year-old self over and over again and when she cried I tried to tell her it would be okay but she couldn’t hear me. And he slammed the door on her and she-- she didn’t know what to do, she was so scared and I-- there was nothing I could do to help.”

Kara just nodded and took Lena’s words in as she tried to find the right thing to say. She continued to hold Lena’s hand and run her fingers through Lena’s long hair to help calm her down. 

“I-- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have unloaded all of that on you,” Lena said as the had silence filling her with more and more reasons to be anxious. 

“No, it’s alright, you don’t have to apologize.” 

Lena shook her head sadly. “I do, you’ve just… you’re so great and I… I’m  _ me. _ ” 

Kara sighed. “Lena, you are incredible, I wouldn’t change a thing about you.” 

Lena looked away, too ashamed to meet Kara’s gaze. 

“I mean it,” Kara added. She could feel Lena retreating inside herself and she knew if she didn’t say something, Lena would rebuild her walls once more and shut her out. 

“Lena you are smart and kind and empathetic and compassionate. You are the most amazing person I have ever met and I love absolutely everything about you,” Kara said firmly. “It’s not your fault for having bad days and I’m not mad at you for having them, even if they have been happening more frequently.” 

“I just, I feel like I’m burdening you,” Lena confessed. “There are so many other girls out there, girls that don’t have panic attacks every other day or wake up crying because of how shitty their childhood was.”

Lena looked back up at Kara, her expression turning solemn. “Kara, you deserve the best,” she said softly. “And that’s not me.” 

Kara shook her head. “No, you’re not gonna do that, you’re not going to push me away.”

“But I--”

“Just because things are rough doesn’t mean I love you any less.” 

“Kara--”

“Lena I love you. I love you when you’re happy and how your nose scrunches up when you laugh and how your eyes get all squinty. And I still love you when it's messy and you haven’t laughed in days because I know you’ve been through a lot and it’s not realistic for every day to be good,” she said, hoping Lena could see she meant every word. “But you’re getting better and you’re trying and it takes so  _ so _ much strength to do that.”

“It’s just hard,” Lena said and Kara nodded understandingly. 

“But thank you, thank you for always being there.” 

“You don’t need to thank me,” Kara said with a small smile. “I’m here for you, no matter what.” 

Lena looked down, her cheeks turning bright pink as she could feel herself becoming overwhelmed with emotion once more. 

“You deserve to be loved. And the little girl that you dreamt about, so does she,” Kara continued. 

Lena bit her lip, trying to force her tears from falling. She could see Lex yelling at her again, yelling at the poor defenseless child she once was. 

“When I saw her, all I wanted was to give her a hug and tell her everything would be okay,” she admitted. 

Kara nodded. She gently pulled Lena close to her once more and placed a kiss on her forehead. “I know there’s probably still a part of you that feels scared and alone like you’re small and powerless.” 

Lena closed her eyes and nodded, doing everything she could to keep from crying. 

“Sometimes I still feel like I’m being sent away from Krypton all over again like I’m that same little girl just… older.” 

Kara gave Lena a squeeze and smiled reassuringly. “Everything’s gonna be okay,” she said. 

“I’ve got you and we’re gonna be okay, no matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was super shitty and unrevised but it's like midnight and i'm feeling impulsive so im just gonna leave it up  
> yeah anyways if you hated this its justified bc its trash


End file.
